


Unspoiled Surprise

by lakesinstillness



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, Sukekiyo (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Surprises, Tattoos, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Sugizo gets a new tattoo while Kyo's on tour overseas. When he finally gets back, Kyo goes to see it.





	Unspoiled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).

> Big thanks to @bucktiick for talking about Kyo/Sugizo with me and inspiring this idea. Tattoo bfs best ship.

From the moment Kyo and Sugizo started dating, one of their favorite things to do was get tattoos together. They helped each other out with ideas, and then would go get them together. Even when Kyo wasn’t getting a tattoo, he liked to help Sugizo with his. Holding his hand if it hurt more than usual, taking him out for food afterwards, and helping out with aftercare. And, of course, Sugizo did the same for Kyo. It was one of Kyo’s favorite things about their relationship, seeing what Sugizo would pick out, helping him care for it, and letting Sugizo do the same for him.

So when Sugizo told him that he got a tattoo while Dir en Grey was on the US end of their tour, Kyo was disappointed. Of course, Sugizo was free to get tattoos whenever he wanted. But Kyo always looked forward to Sugizo’s tattoos, and wished he was there with him.

Kyo called Sugizo once he got home from the tattoo parlor. “Hey Kyo!” Sugizo exclaimed, before the other man even got a chance to say anything. “How is the tour going?”

“Alright,” the vocalist responded softly, giving his voice a chance to rest after the concert the night before. “Having to meet the fans with VIP tickets is annoying, but besides that it’s a good time I guess.” There was probably more he could say, but all Kyo wanted to hear about was Sugizo’s tattoo.

“Aw, it sucks that they make you do that. Just make sure to get a lot of rest, okay? And don’t worry about meeting the fans. The performance is the most important part of the whole thing, so just focus on that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Sugi.” He paused for a moment, seeing if Sugizo had anything else to say, before finally asking about it: “So, you got a tattoo?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait to show it to you.”

“You should’ve waited for me to come back. I could’ve helped you out with it.”

“Nah, I want it to heal a bit before you see it. It’s… a surprise.” Hearing that made Kyo more curious, but it also disappointed him.

“So that means you won’t tell me about it?”

“Nope, sorry!” Sugizo teased. “You’ll just have to finish up your tour and see it when you get back, okay?”

“How am I supposed to perform when all I can think about is your tattoo?” Kyo replied, his voice raised a bit more than before. Realizing he needed to rest his voice, he took a deep breath before continuing. “Though, I always think about you while I’m performing.”

Sugizo chuckled. “With the subject matter of your songs, I don’t know if that’s a compliment.” Shit. That wasn't what Kyo meant. “I appreciate it, though. And I’m always thinking about you too, Kyo. When I’m performing, when I’m resting, and of course today, when I got my tattoo.”

“Thanks for reminding me of the tattoo again.”

“Sorry! Anyways, I should get to bed. I love you, Kyo. Make sure to get some rest before your next live.”

“Love you too. And you better be taking care of that tattoo!”

“I am! Byeee.” Sugizo hung up, leaving Kyo filled with curiosity and impatience. All he wanted to do was finish the tour, just to go and see that tattoo. Still, he was glad he had something to look forward to once he got back.

~

Kyo called Sugizo as soon as he claimed his check bag. Sugizo was picking Kyo up at the airport, so Kyo wanted to make sure Sugizo was there. But as Kyo looked at the sea of cars in front of the airport, all he could think about was Sugizo’s tattoo. Not only did he not know what it looked like, but he also didn’t know where on Sugizo’s body it was. No one else had spoken about it, so Kyo didn’t expect to be able to see it when Sugizo picked him up. Still, he was curious, and couldn’t wait to finally get his eyes on it.

When Kyo spotted Sugizo’s car, he hurriedly put his bags in the trunk before going to sit in the front seat. Before saying anything to his boyfriend--whose bright yet gentle smiled indicated he was happy to see him--he gazed over every inch of exposed skin. No new tattoo, as expected.

“So, how was your flight?” Sugizo finally asked.

“Alright. There wasn’t much turbulence or anything like that,” Kyo answered. “I’m a bit tired, though.”

“Aww. Well, you can take a nap once we get back to your place!”

Though at first the tattoo was all Kyo could focus on, seeing Sugizo’s face made him excited to finally see the other man again. “I was hoping we could do other things.”

“Oh. Right away? You always say you feel gross after a flight.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a while.”

Sugizo smirked. “Well, I’m definitely up for it. And it’ll be a chance for you to s--well, I won’t say anything until we get there.” Kyo could tell he was talking about the tattoo, but he didn’t press further. He was excited, but he had waited so long at this point he figured he would just see it when Sugizo planned for him to.

After arriving at Kyo’s house, they left Kyo’s bags by the door. They could unpack his things once they were done, they figured.

When they got to the bedroom, Kyo sat Sugizo down on the bed and started kissing him. He began to feel a bit nervous; he _did_ feel gross after that flight and he hoped his breath smelled okay. Sugizo didn’t seem to mind though, and Kyo was glad to finally have their lips touch after so much time apart.

When their lips parted, Sugizo finally brought up the tattoo. “So, are you ready to see your surprise?” he teased. Kyo nodded before kissing Sugizo once again. “Well, then you’re going to have to look for it.”

His excitement growing along with the dick in his pants, Kyo began to undress Sugizo. First, he unbuttoned and removed Sugizo’s shirt, searching his arms and the front of his chest and stomach for a new tattoo. Nothing.

Kyo considered checking Sugizo’s back, but decided to finish stripping him first. He unzipped the fly of Sugizo’s pants and pulled off his pants and underwear, freeing the other man’s erection. Again, no tattoo there.

“Turn around,” Kyo ordered. Still smiling, Sugizo listened, pulling his whole body up on the bed before turning over so Kyo could see his backside.

That was when Kyo saw it. The new tattoo on his lower back, just above his ass. Kyo’s own song lyrics printed in an elegant font. Despite all the tattoos they had gotten since they started dating, it was the first tattoo Sugizo got for Kyo. And he went through all the effort to surprise Kyo like this, not wanting the man to find out that he permanently marked his flesh with words from Kyo’s soul until the perfect moment.

“Dive like hell and destroy,” Kyo read aloud.

“Thoughts?” Sugizo asked.

“I love you,” Kyo replied, somewhat dramatically. "And I will.”


End file.
